We Will Meet Again
by Pearlshipping
Summary: Ash and Dawn were finally going to depart. Ash finished the Pokemon League in Sinnoh. Dawn was finished with her contests, but her Buneary was invited to be on the front cover of a magazine. How is this going to end? Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.


**We Will Meet Again**

_Ash and Dawn were finally going to depart. Ash finished the Pokemon League in Sinnoh. Dawn was finished with her contests, but her Buneary was invited to be on the front cover of a magazine. How is this going to end?_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

On the dock where Ash and Brock say their farewells to their friend Dawn…

"Well Dawn, I guess this is good bye for now," said Brock, as he was carrying some of his gifts for his brothers and sisters.

"Yeah, I guess," said Dawn sadly.

"I'm sure we will meet again. Right Ash?" said Brock, as he looked at Ash.

"Yeah, I hope we will meet again," said Ash, as he looked away from Dawn.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, as he was rubbing Piplup's head.

"Piplup," said Piplup, as he started to cry a bit.

"Well, I'll be going in the ferry first Ash," said Brock, "But don't come in too late."

"Okay Brock," said Ash, as he saw Brock getting on the ship.

"So Ash? Are you going to be joining another league after this?" asked Dawn, as she looked at Ash.

"Yeah, that is if I can get to another region," said Ash who was still not looking at Dawn.

"Ash, I have something to say to you," said Dawn nervously.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ash.

"I sort of wished I didn't get that invitation from that magazine company. I wanted to…you know…stay together with you guys for a bit longer," said Dawn nervously.

"Well, I sort of wished that you could stay with me a bit longer," said Ash, "Because…"

"Because what?" asked Dawn.

Ash lowered his cap and quietly said, "Because…I…l-love…you…"

"What did you say Ash? I didn't quite hear that last part," said Dawn.

"It's because I love you! I love everything about you! I love the way you cheer for me, I love the way you do your contests, I love the way you pursue your dreams, and I love your personalities!" confessed Ash, as he looked at Dawn. "I-I love you so much that even saying good bye is hard," said Ash, as tears fell down from his face.

Dawn was shocked that Ash loved her because she said, "I love you too Ash!' She ran up to Ash and hugged him. "I love you too. I don't want you to leave my side. I always had fun when you were around. I loved cheering for your battles. It's also hard for me to say good-bye. I bottled up my feelings for you and I-I just don't know what to do!" cried Dawn as she was crying on Ash's chest.

Pikachu and Piplup were looking at the scene and started crying as well.

"Well, I have to continue my journeys. You continue your dream. Then maybe someday, we will meet again," said Ash as he was rubbing Dawn's head.

"You sure about that?" asked Dawn, while still sniffling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Whether or not if destiny is keeping us apart, I'll come and find you," said Ash.

"Okay Ash. That would be nice," said Dawn, as she let go of Ash, "You must go now."

"Okay," said Ash, "Come on Pikachu. Let's go."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, as he waved good-bye to Piplup.

Piplup waved back, still crying.

Before Ash got on the boat…

"Wait Ash!" shouted Dawn, as she was running towards him.

Ash stopped and turned around. As soon as he turned around, his lips touched Dawn's lips and they kissed.

"Don't forget about me and let's keep this as a secret. Even from Brock," said Dawn as her lips parted from Ash's.

"I'll never forget about you. Brock's going to be jealous anyways if I told him," said Ash while chuckling a bit.

"You're right," giggled Dawn.

"Bye Dawn," said Ash, as he got on the boat.

"Bye Ash," said Dawn.

On the boat…

'Why did Ash get a kiss on the lips from a girl before me,' cried Brock, after he saw the scene. 'It's not fair,' thought Brock as he quickly got rid of his sad emotion.

Ash came on the deck of the ship and found Brock sitting in a corner.

"Brock? What are you doing here?" asked Ash, as he walked towards Brock.

"Uhhh…nothing much. I was just…you know…checking if I have all of my stuff," said Brock, as he recovered.

"Okay," said Ash.

"By the ways, we should see Dawn until the very end. Right Ash?" said Brock.

"Right," said Ash, as he ran to the end of the ship.

As the ship started to move away from the dock, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu saw Dawn and Piplup at the dock. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu waved at Dawn and Piplup. Dawn and Piplup saw them and waved back. Then Ash shouted, "No need to worry!" Dawn heard this and was very pleased. She kept waving until the ship slowly disappeared into the horizon.

8 years later…

A man was in a café, enjoying his tea with his lovely electric-type Pokemon. He was reading a section of a newspaper. He put the newspaper down, paid the bill, and went outside. He put on his cap and started walking. He walked past the buildings, he walked past the crowds, and he entered a beautiful park. He sat on a bench, reading his favorite magazine and smiled.

A woman with long blue hair walked down a path in the park. She then saw the man who was reading a magazine on a bench. She smiled to herself and walked towards the man. The man noticed someone coming towards him and as he looked at who it was, he smiled. The two people's eyes met and the man stopped reading the magazine.

The man said, "It has been a long time, Dawn."

"It certainly has, Ash," said the woman.

The man got up from the bench and kissed the woman on the lips.

'From now on, we will always be together,' said the man and woman in unison.


End file.
